When a user visits a website, the user is often interested in other similar or related websites. Oftentimes, websites related or similar to a website currently being viewed are unknown to a user. As such, generally, to identify similar or related websites that might be of interest to a user, the user enters a query into a search engine to obtain search results that might provide other websites of interest to the user. In many cases, however, a user may not know query terms to use to find websites related or similar to a specific website. Accordingly, it can be a difficult task to identify other related websites, particularly when such websites are either less popular or otherwise have limited viewer-history associated therewith.